


Poem for the Greek Gods

by poeticaid



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Other, fight me on this, hades is best god, i think we can all agree zeus is worst god, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: A poem for the gods.





	Poem for the Greek Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Hades is best god  
> fight me on this

> The Hearth Goddess was the eldest and kind,  
> choosing no suitor but the hearth,   
> she keeps everyone peaceful and calm,  
> The Warmth of the Olympian Gods.
> 
> The Fertile Goddess was the one who grew plants,  
> her hands can make flowers bloom,  
> she can also make the trees die,  
> The Gardener of the Olympian Gods.
> 
> The Queen of Gods is strict and cold,  
> her husband's lovers run away from her,  
> before she curses them or murders them,  
> The Law of the Olympian Gods.
> 
> The King of the Underworld was the eldest male,  
> but got the worst roll in a bet,  
> he was banished from Olympus,  
> The Ghost of the Olympian Gods.
> 
> The Ocean God carries his trident,   
> he can flood the land and create waves,  
> most of his children are monsters,  
> The Sea of the Olympian Gods.
> 
> The King of Gods want everything,  
> becoming unfaithful to his wife,  
> he only cares about his reputation,  
> The Spoiled of the Olympian Gods.
> 
> The Fairest Star was warm and bright,  
> to fall in love at first sight,  
> her kisses were sweeter at night,  
> The beauty of the Olympian Gods.
> 
> The God of War was cruel and strong,  
> he harshly judged no right from wrong  
> he crushed skulls; that was his song  
> The Might of the Olympian Gods.
> 
> The Virgin Goddess was a great archer,   
> watches over little children,  
> and curses men who spies as she bathes,  
> The Huntress of the Olympian Gods.
> 
> The Poet God had many scars,  
> he can heal, bring plagues, and tell fortunes,  
> but his love stories are always a curse  
> The Song of the Olympian Gods.
> 
> The Warrior Goddess is a wise leader,  
> she can see everything behind your lies,  
> a warrior but has a wise heart,  
> The Brain of the Olympian Gods.
> 
> The Messenger brings messages,   
> he also pardons travelers and thieves,  
> a trickster, that's what he is,  
> The Voice of the Olympian Gods.
> 
> The Blacksmith God was crippled and thrown,  
> Queen Mother Hera threw him away,  
> he made weapons for all the gods,  
> The Reject of the Olympian Gods.
> 
> The God of Wine was playful and fun,  
> he lets you drink his beverage,  
> if you disagree he'll make you go mad  
> The Calm of the Olympian Gods.
> 
> The Queen of the Underworld was kidnapped,  
> trapped in the Underworld screaming,  
> yet she learned how to love Hades,  
> The Outcasted of the Olympian Gods.
> 
> The God of Love was a monster,  
> all the gods fear him,  
> with one arrow you'll fall in love  
> The Fear of the Olympian Gods.
> 
> These are the gods who play a role,  
> punishes you for your crimes,  
> blesses you for your good deeds,  
> they rule in the skies above.
> 
> Thrones made of gold,  
> they rule in the skies above

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this poem is how I see the Greek Gods in their stupid glory.


End file.
